You Are My Person
by Chicago Firestarter
Summary: Story picks up in season nine when the tree comes crashing down between Alex and Jo. Alex is injured leaving Jo worried and Meredith frantic. Some are forced to examine their feelings for the first time. Will Karev ever find true happiness and love? Who is "his person?" Chapter twelve up!
1. Chapter 1

**I've recently discovered Grey's fanfic and have been inspired by all of the awesome stories out there to write my very first Grey's story. We have such a long wait until the next season. Thank God for fanfic!**

**A couple of huge changes I'm making to the Grey's world - Meredith and Derek adopt Zola before the shooting AND Derek dies in the shooting (I know, I know...just go with it).**

**I'm beginning in season nine where Alex and Jo are talking, tree falls, but then my own little imagination takes over.**

**Okay, here it goes. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and please review.**

* * *

"What were you thinking? Peckwell coulda died!" yelled Alex furious with Jo, still not believing what he'd found at Jason's apartment.

"Is he, uh..." asked Jo hesitantly, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"No, he's fine and you're lucky he's not pressing charges, but you are an idiot! You get that you coulda gone to jail, right? If you don't wanna be a low life anymore than you gotta grow up. Stop actin' like one."

"No, you grow up! Not everyone's like you, Alex! People are horrible. And the last time someone grabbed me like Jason did, I...I promised that no one would ever do that again. So I am sorry. Not everyone's like you. Not everyone's good. And now you think I'm horrible." Jo looked down not wanting to see that disappointment.

"No...no. If you hadn't gotten to him first I probably woulda killed the guy," said Alex flatly.

"Why? Why would you do that for me?" pleaded Jo desperately.

"Shut up. Why wouldn't I?"

The tree came without warning, like everything else in Alex's life, crashing into his world, crashing through his front window with the force of something that would not be ignored.

Jo popped up immediately waiting for Alex to do the same.

Waiting.

Nothing.

"Alex!" she screamed through the storm now roaring in her ears with no barrier to block it out.

"Alex!" she repeated running to the other side of the tree, the side where her friend, her mentor, her what, was standing just a few seconds earlier.

Her brain didn't accept what her eyes were seeing. She was a statue, frozen into place, just staring at Alex's face, looking untouched, handsome, peaceful. The rest of his body covered by the tree, the damage draped in a green cover of leaves.

Jo finally moved. Her brain registering what she was looking at. Her mind knowing that she better act and quickly. She had been well trained by the man lying in front of her. The doctor she wanted to be finally kicked in.

"Alex, Alex! Can you hear me?" Jo found a pulse and felt she could breathe a little. Her hands were shaking so violently and that rain coming in wasn't doing anything to calm her nerves.

She pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance trying to keep her voice steady and push down the rising panic in her stomach. She knew she would have her work cut out for her. God knows when the ambulance will get here, she thought. Damn storm.

Jo frantically grabbed at the tree using all of her strength to move it off of her friend's body.

Wouldn't budge.

What happened to adrenaline giving you super human strength, she thought. Bullshit stories.

As she tried pushing it off again, Alex let out a low moan.

"Alex." Jo dropped down by his side and put her hands to his face. "Alex, can you hear me?"

"Wh- what the hell?" he managed to get out.

"Alex, the tree is on you. I can't get it off. Alex? Stay awake!" Jo screamed watching his eyes become heavy and close. She slapped his face hard, wanting him to become alert and tell her exactly what to do.

"Wilson, did - you - just slap me?" Alex barely managed to croak out.

"Alex, tell me what to do!"

"Can't...breathe." Alex's eyes closed again.

"Oh God! Alex, please..." Jo felt along his body and the tree, touching the side of his chest. Blood covering her trembling hands as she pulled them back.

"No!" she screamed trying again to move the tree, pulling, yanking, losing control. She moved it a fragment of an inch.

"Aaahhhh! Aaaahhhh!" Alex called out loudly, gaining consciousness.

Jo stroked his cheek, softly crying unable to do anything. She felt utterly useless and resigned herself to the fact she may have to comfort him as he lay hurt, in pain, dying?

Two paramedics and three firemen rushed through the door.

Jo completely lost it, breaking entirely, the night's events pouring out of her with as much force as the storm.

"Give me the K-12!" yelled one of the firemen grabbing a huge saw and beginning to work on the tree, cutting away the parts farthest away from Alex. Jo had been pushed aside, not even an afterthought.

They worked quickly and had the trunk off of Alex in minutes. The paramedics began their work both moving in a synchronized fashion that only years of experience brought.

"Breathing is labored, ribs crushed, lungs gotta be collapsed. I'm gonna intubate!"

The other paramedic was a blur of activity trying to get the bleeding under control. The flow of blood on Alex's torso could be controlled, it was the bleeding inside that had him most concerned. He did a needle decompression hoping that would keep this man alive until they could get him in the ER.

"Alright, let's go! He's as stable as he's gonna get."

One of the firemen gently led Jo to the ambulance putting her in front.

Karev was rushed into Seattle Grace, or Grey Sloane, with a definite lack of fanfare. No one really noticed this patient rushed in barely alive. The night was one emergency after another...the storm wreaking havoc on the roads. Too many accidents to count.

The drama of the night had been when Jason was brought in. Now, seeing Jo arrive, the nurses assumed she was there to see him.

"It's Alex. That's Alex," Jo said weakly dropping down to her knees as she watched Karev being rushed away.

It took a few seconds before anyone comprehended her words. Bailey caught the tail end only.

"What? Jo? Explain, now!" Bailey demanded.

Meredith and Cristina were the first ones paged, Arizona next.

"No, you're wrong," Meredith told Bailey shaking her head back and forth.

"We were talking by the window and a huge tree crashed through. It fell on Alex, his chest mainly." Jo's self survival instincts were kicking in.

"How bad?" asked Bailey not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Bad," answered Jo, her voice breaking.

"Where's Cristina? I need Cristina," Meredith's voice was the sound of calm, a perfect calm. That's what frightened Bailey the most.

Cristina knew what happened before her friends. She was up in trauma when Alex was wheeled in.

"Avery, it's Karev," said Cristina staring at Alex's face.

"You can do this," said Jackson knowing he would need that Yang confidence to steady his hands.

"I know that. Don't be stupid. And you!" she said turning her face towards Alex. "Don't even think about croaking on me! I will kick your ass, kill you, then kick your ass again. Mer needs you, evil spawn. And I - I'm used to you, like a rash that you can't get rid of."

Cristina took a deep breath and turned to Avery.

"What are you waiting for? Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who have reviewed! Not all of them are showing up for some reason. Hopefully, they'll pop up in the next few days. Your feedback means so much!**

**Poor Alex. He never seems to catch a break. Well, now he's got Jo, Meredith, and Cristina worrying about him. AND, I'm adding another to the mix. Haha! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The surgery was long, complicated, dangerous...just what Cristina Yang was made for.

The tree acted with a vengeance on Alex's chest, more broken ribs than not broken, but it was the internal bleeding that was threatening his life.

Cristina was possessed, driven with a fierce determination that Karev would live. He had to live.

It had been the three of them when Derek died. Well, the two of them at first...Meredith and Cristina. More like a shell of Meredith. Cristina cradling her in bed for days, feeding her, wiping her face with a wash cloth.

Alex was fighting his own battle, trying to make it back from that bullet lodged in his chest. He clawed his way to the land of the living and joined the two forming three, three friends desperately finding a reason to live.

Zola proved to be that reason. Meredith pushed the grieving of Derek aside a little. She had to. She had a little girl who could not be pushed to the side. So it was a rainy, dreary Saturday when Meredith decided to join Alex and Cristina and continue with life.

"Alex, can you take Zola to her dance lesson tomorrow?"

"Sure, Mer." Alex stepped up in a way no one could have expected. He didn't even realize he was doing it.

Meredith asked. He said yes. Every time. No questions, no thinking, just yes.

"You enjoying being Meredith's bitch?" asked Cristina giving Alex her usual hard time.

"Suck it, Yang," said Alex grabbing Zola's hand.

Alex even moved back in for a while. There was a comfort in this dysfunctional family, really the best family any of them had ever experienced.

Eventually, he moved back to a place of his own. Jo had entered his life, sort of. An attraction, undeniable, definitely. Chest Peckwell, douche, in the way, definitely.

Now Alex was back in surgery again fighting for his life, but Cristina was fighting alongside him, and Avery was putting in his two cents worth. And Meredith was waiting with Jo holding hands, silent, praying to a God she knew didn't exist, praying she wouldn't lose another person she loved.

Cristina entered the waiting room, and Meredith knew immediately that Alex was alive. It was something in the way she made eye contact or the way her mouth pursed up as she was about to speak.

"He's alive. It's bad, Mer." Cristina pulled her in and squeezed. It was Yang's idea of a hug.

Meredith knew immediately that Alex could very well die. This time it was in the way Cristina didn't complain about all the trouble he was causing, in the way she didn't call him evil spawn, in the way she didn't talk about being a miracle worker and saving his ass. This was bad.

"It's Alex. He's tough. Tell me he's gonna be okay. Cristina, say it! I need you to say it!"

Long pause.

"He has years of pissing us off left in him. We're stuck with him. He's a disease that has no cure. He's..."

"Okay, enough," said Meredith smiling a little.

One of the advantages of being a doctor was that no one could tell you "no visitors" or "family only." Meredith headed to Alex's room needing to see him, needing to tell him that Zola was expecting him to take her to dance on Friday, needing to tell him that she wanted a pizza, movie, and beer Saturday night.

"Oh, Alex," she whispered rushing to the side of his bed. Her hand went to his head stroking his hair instinctively. "Oh, my Alex."

Jo was again a forgotten afterthought. She wasn't invited to Alex's room, so she hung awkwardly back. She knew what she had to do. Looking out for herself, story of her life. No one else was going to do it.

"How is Jason Myers?" Jo asked the nurse on duty.

"He's out of danger, looks like he's going to be fine. The police are talking to him now."

Jo braced herself as the officers left his room. She hoped her face looked bad. Yes, sympathy would be her best bet, and she could get those waterworks going if she needed to. She bristled as the police walked right by her and out of the hospital.

Jason not pressing charges? Good news. Now, she needed to know that Alex was going to be okay. They had a conversation to finish.

Jo found Alex's room, Meredith still inside. She walked in slowly unsure of what to do.

"C'mon. Sit," said Meredith pointing to a chair. "You know he's going to be fine." She wasn't sure if she was convincing herself or Jo.

The storm had finally calmed to a steady rain. Meredith had to leave to be with Zola. She desperately needed to see her little girl, but she also didn't want to leave her friend. He needed her; she knew her being there mattered.

"Alex, I'll be back tomorrow morning. Don't do anything stupid." She stroked his face thinking how untouched and peaceful he looked. Really more peaceful than when he was awake. Usually a little scowl on his face.

"You'll stay with him?"

"Yes, not going anywhere." Jo was holding Alex's hand, rubbing it gently as she watched Meredith leave.

"Alex, please wake up. Open your eyes. We didn't get to finish. I have something to tell you." Jo felt her face wet, tears coming down, no audience, real tears.

Cristina came in every thirty minutes to check on her friend.

"Hey," she said to Jo. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, just thought someone should be with him if that's okay," answered Jo nervously getting up.

"Fine, sit. I thought you were going to say you were the latest crazy to declare her love for frat boy." Cristina checked Alex's vitals and spent a few minutes opening his eyes while shining a light into them.

Jo couldn't help but notice how gently Cristina was handling him despite the tough talk. When she checked his central line, she smoothed his hair a little with her hand.

"No change, but that's good." Jo wasn't sure if Cristina was talking to her or to herself.

Before she could ask, Yang was gone.

Jo dozed off and on, someone was constantly buzzing in the room checking on Alex, taking him up to X-ray to make sure the internal bleeding had not started up again.

Meredith showed up around six thirty encouraging Jo to go shower, eat, sleep. More like forcing her to go.

"Alex, enough with the whole sleeping not waking up. Open your eyes, please." Meredith stroked his hair, his face.

"Evil spawn is being a pain in the ass, as usual," said Cristina rushing in the room, immediately getting to work. "His vitals are okay, though. Still no bleeding. That's good."

"Cristina, you've gotta go home. You need a shower. You stink."

"You like my stink. And I don't want to leave till he opens his demon eyes. Then I will shower, eat, sleep."

"Come with me." Meredith hooked her arm in Cristina's leading her out of the room. "I need to hear what all's wrong with him. I'm ready to hear it now. And I'm making you eat something."

Alex had a new visitor in his room. She moved instinctively to his side kissing his cheek softly.

"Alex, what have you gotten yourself into now?" She grabbed his chart and scanned it for a quick rundown of his injuries shaking her head slowly.

She put the chart down and reached for his hand, holding it, felt familiar, comfortable.

"Alex. Wake up. Look at me. I need to see your eyes."

Alex heard the voice. Confused. What was this? What had happened?

He moaned loudly, a pain shooting through his chest. Gaining consciousness was not all it was cracked up to be. It hurt. Really hurt.

Alex tried to open his eyes, but it was like they were sealed shut with super glue. He lifted his eyebrows trying to see a little something, just get them open a tiny crack. He went to lift a hand to rub his eyes but was met with another pain. Better to leave it by his side.

Finally, one eye opened a little, and he saw a blurry figure sitting at his bedside.

"Aaahhh," he groaned, blinking hard trying to clear the fuzz away.

"You're okay, Alex. Look at me. You're okay."

Alex could see now. Yes, he could see the person clearly now.

"Izzie? Iz, you came back for me. You came back," whispered Alex before losing consciousness just as quickly as he'd gained it.

* * *

**You knew I had to add Izzie just to create even more drama. What do you think? Please review before you leave.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! It's fun to read all the different opinions on who Alex should end up with. This one is far from over, so hang in there. Of course he's got to go through several people before he finds "his" person. Haha!**

**The story is outlined out, ending is done in my mind. In the words of Shonda Rhimes, "Remember, it's not real, okay?"**

**I've added Arizona in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Keep those opinions coming.**

* * *

Oh crap, thought Izzie. She WAS holding Alex's hand. She WAS sitting at his bedside whispering sweet nothing's in his ear.

But she did not come to see him. She did not come back to him. She wasn't there for him at all.

Isobel Stevens was at Seattle Grace to meet with Callie Torres, one of the best orthopedic surgeons in the country. Her visit had everything to do with orthopedics and nothing to do with the peds surgeon lying in the hospital bed in front of her.

She stumbled upon the Alex and news of his accident by _accident_. Overhearing some nurses, rushing to his room, something forcing her to check on him. She told herself she was there anyways, why not check, just make sure he was okay.

Jesus, he wasn't okay and something in her stomach, her heart was not letting her leave his side.

She called Callie to reschedule their meeting. Torres couldn't care less about the meeting but knew Arizona needed to know about Alex. Yes, Dr. Karev had turned into her girlfriend's pet project, turned into a damn good peds surgeon, and become a friend. Callie spent many a nights listening to Arizona worry about Dr. "damaged goods."

When Mer and Cristina disowned him for a while, Arizona had filled in. It made Callie love her even more knowing she had such a heart, love to give, to see past all Alex's douchey ways.

Yes, she had to find Arizona.

Alex was waking up again. Not by choice. Better to be asleep, out of it, freakin' pain, freakin' tree. It was all coming back to him.

The dream, vision, nightmare ...Izzie, there in front of him, just like with the shooting. Must be the drugs. Whatever.

Alex opened his eyes.

She was there.

Izzie. Hair longer, a little older, but definitely Izzie.

Damn.

"Iz, what - what- aaahh," Alex couldn't get it out. Chest on fire. Man versus tree, tree won. Tree kicked my ass.

"Alex, sshhhh. Don't try to speak. A tree fell on you."

No shit, he thought before losing consciousness again.

Meredith and Cristina were like a mini tornado coming into the ICU room. Talking about possible treatments, best outcomes, worst outcomes, how to get Alex back to his normal dick ways.

"Izzie? Oh my God, Izzie?" Meredith was embracing her old friend. Happy, well sort of happy to see her but confused.

They hadn't seen each other, talked in such a long time. When a couple breaks up, gets divorced, friends pick a side. Meredith had picked Karev. She liked Izzie, but she loved Alex.

"What's McBoobs doing here?" asked Cristina clearly annoyed with the blond's appearance. Yes, she had picked a side also.

"Cristina!" reprimanded Meredith suppressing a smile.

Arizona rushed in the crowded room looking for Alex, not being able to see his face with all the visitors.

"What the hell happened?" she asked Meredith, Cristina, anyone.

Yang was the most qualified to answer. She ran down the list of injuries, injuries she repaired, hopefully fixed for good. Broken ribs, collapsed lung...he'd recover. Perforated liver and stomach, she'd done her best to repair those. Heart not damaged, at least not by the tree. Now, it was a wait and see situation.

"Prognosis?" asked Arizona concerned for her friend in the bed. He'd wormed his way into her heart and there was no way she was letting him out.

"Peds is badass," he loved to tell her all the while claiming he couldn't stand mini humans. She'd seen him spend too many restless nights by a patient's bedside, too many hours worrying about a patient to know he was full of crap.

"Full recovery. Well, I'm not completely sure yet, but it is Karev. He did survive being shot by a crazed gunman. I'm thinking a tree is not gonna take him out. Meredith, right?"

"Yes, right. Alex will be fine. He just needs to wake up."

"He did wake up. He said my name." Izzie spoke to everyone in the room for the first time.

"And don't you feel special! You thought you'd keep that information to yourself? Unbelievable!" Cristina pushed everyone out of the way to get to Alex.

"It JUST happened before you came in! I have a meeting with Torres, see you before I leave, Mer." Izzie took a breath, back on track. Keep focused on why you're here, orthopedic consult, not for Alex, not to get sucked back in.

He said never come back. I'm respecting his decision, she justified as she walked out of his room. Don't look back. Don't.

She turned back just once to see Alex opening his eyes, and she could hear his voice. She rushed off to her meeting feeling that old familiar tugging on her heart. Just seeing him lying there, hurt, needing her...

No, she told herself. He doesn't need me. Doesn't want me. Go to that damn meeting.

"Mer," Alex whispered seeing her face. Yes, definitely a hallucination of Isobel Stevens.

"You're back." Meredith smiled and rubbed his cheek softly. He's awake, she thought. I can honestly tell Zola that Uncle Alex is getting better.

"Izzie wasn't here..." Alex began.

"She was, Alex. She's here to consult with Callie." He deserved the truth. As much as it hurt, it would have to be the truth.

"Makes se -sense," Alex said closing his eyes. "Whatever."

"She looks like she's put on a few. Heifer," said Cristina shining that light back in his eyes.

"Cow," agreed Meredith.

"Boobs get bigger," strained Alex. "Cool."

"He's gonna be fine," said Cristina tapping him lightly in the head with the little light.

"Since you've decided to take a mini vacation, I've gotta get back down and check on OUR patients," said Arizona kissing Alex on the forehead.

"Oh, crap. Louisa Gonzalez' labs should be back. And, uh, Nicky Stephanapo...polous, whatever, he needs the work up for..." Alex's brain was gaining a little clarity and all the little patients in Pediatrics were also becoming more clear.

"Ssshhhh." Arizona put her hand over Alex's mouth. "I've got this. You relax and get better. I'm going to work your ass off when you come back."

"I like the sound of that," he commented as she left.

Meredith pushed in closer. She could only imagine what he must have felt seeing Izzie after all these years.

"You okay?" she asked with worry written all over her face.

"Uh, no. A tree fell on me."

"You know what I mean. Izzie. Here." Meredith pushed. Getting Alex to talk was something she could do, kinda her specialty.

"Yeah, all good. If she didn't come back for me when I got shot, she sure as hell isn't comin' back cause of a tree. Shoulda known," Alex muttered turning his face away.

Saying the words aloud hurt more than just thinking them.

"It sucks, Alex. I know."

"Whatever. It's crap, but whatever."

Meredith began rubbing Alex's arm and the more she rubbed the worse he felt, like he was going to lose it. Like her comforting him made him more and more emotional, vulnerable. Damn Grey.

"I'm not gonna cry or whine about Izzie. I'm done with that. I'm fine." As Alex said the words, he could feel a little wetness gathering in his eyes.

You have got to be freaking kidding me, he thought. Mer has seen me cry more than any other person on earth. What is it about her that turns me into a damn blabbering baby? Just cut my nuts off now and grow me a vagina in a Petri dish, he thought.

"Can you quit with the freaking rubbing my shoulder already?" Alex snapped trying to hold onto his tough exterior, trying to push the feeling of loss away.

The knowledge that he had pushed Izzie away forever was a thought better left buried with so many more bones of his past. Yes, best not to disturb the graveyard of his history.

"How's Zola? You haven't told her I'm in here, right?" asked Alex changing the subject.

"Of course she knows. Would you rather I let her think you're the asshole who suddenly doesn't show up for dance practice, who missed movie night, who basically abandoned her? Really, Alex?"

"Uh, no. You told her I'm gonna be fine, right?"

"Of course. She knows you have a boo boo. God, she's been a demon seed about seeing you though. She said she wants to kiss your owie and make it better," Meredith said laughing a little.

She wanted Zola to see Uncle Alex. It would do wonders for both of them. Zola could quit fussing and Alex... well, Meredith knew it would help Alex.

"Now, would not be the time for a demon seed and spawn reunion," said Cristina entering the room with some tubing in her hand, smiling but knowing she had a fight ahead of her.

"No way, Yang!" yelled Alex trying to sit up a little but was met with a piercing pain in his chest. "There is no way in hell you are putting me on a feeding tube!"

"You already got the catheter, I figured what's one more tube," Cristina joked knowing it wasn't going to lighten the mood - at all.

"Seriously, Karev. I have to, just until you can hold something down. You need some nutrients. Just a day or two, I promise." Cristina was not backing down. No food for several days was not good.

"One day, that's it! Say it! This is total B.S. Total crap. I won't even get into the other tube you stuck in MY tube!" Alex yelled.

He knew he was on the losing end of a battle, but he didn't want to extend his stay. The more tubes in you, the longer your stay, simple equation, he thought. He had to get back to the little humans counting on him, and he had to see how Jo was doing. He needed to know if Peckwell was alive. If he was pressing charges, probably was, douche bag.

Cristina was already working on getting the tube through Alex's nose and down to his stomach. She would take him for another MRI tomorrow if he couldn't eat anything. No reason to panic YET.

I've got some patients to check on. You okay if I go for a little while?" asked Meredith not wanting to leave Alex in his current state - upset and hurting, not just physical.

"Fine. Go. Just take her with you," he complained looking at Cristina.

"She's helping you keep your girlish figure. How else are you going to continue plowing through interns breaking one heart at a time," teased Meredith hoping to get a little smile.

Silence, met with that Karev scowl.

"I'll be back before I leave for the day," she said heading out.

"Lucky me."

Jo almost ran head on into Meredith.

"Cheer up Mr. Happy, please."

"I'll try," said Jo questioning as she looked in the room.

"Hey, you're awake. I brought a surprise," she said pulling out a jello and spoon from her pocket.

Cristina was still zipping around the room checking the feeding tube, his medications, everything.

"Great surprise...a jiggly, mass of congealed crap. My lucky day. Is that even considered a food?" Alex questioned Cristina.

"Yes, and if you eat it then I'll consider taking this out tomorrow," answered Yang lifting the tubing a little.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Alex, dramatic even for him.

"Ya big baby. Feed him Wilson, then maybe he'll stop whining."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"Okay, enough. Here, Alex, take a bite. It's good," tempted Jo heading a spoonful of the orange concoction towards Alex's mouth.

"I'm not three," he complained before she shoved it in cutting him off.

He ate the jello. It finally shut him up. It actually tasted good. But two minutes after the last spoon, he was groaning for something to throw up in. Jo barely passed him a small bowl in time.

Now, Cristina thought, time to panic.

* * *

**Hmmm, what do you think? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am loving all the reactions to the story and the very different opinions on who Alex should end up with! Keep the reviews coming, so fun to read! This chapter is heavy with Jo, but again don't hurt the writer. Haha! This one is far from over, enjoy the ride.**

* * *

"Something's not right," choked out Alex finally done throwing up the small cup of jello he'd just downed. He knew the pain he felt wasn't from the surgery; it was something else.

"You think?" Cristina said pushing Jo out of the way. She began pressing on Alex's stomach, concern on her face.

"Ow! You tryin' to kill me?" Alex scooted to the edge of his bed, but Yang's hands kept following.

"I think you missed somethin," Alex continued pushing Cristina's hands away, but they were all over his midsection.

"I don't miss things," she said simply. "I am taking you up for another MRI though."

"Ha! You missed somethin. Knew it! You ARE tryin' to kill me."

"Shut it! You are the only one I know who would hope for something wrong just to prove ME wrong!" Cristina gave one last push on his stomach. Yes, she'd missed something.

"Alex, you're going to be fine. You hear me?" Jo came in to talk to him, sort some things out, maybe confess a feeling or two. Not to watch him wheeled out, possibly back into surgery.

"I hear you, princess, not goin' deaf," smiled Alex completely satisfied with the fact that he was right and Yang was wrong. He gave Cristina his trademark crooked grin. She would have to remember to slap that grin off when he felt better.

"Yeah, yeah, save all your mushy crap for later. Don't piss me off, Karev. Just keep your mouth shut." Cristina knew she'd have to go back in, but she also knew she'd fix him. Whatever was wrong, she'd fix.

Alex didn't say a word. That huge grin affixed to his face said it all.

The MRI revealed a small perforation in his stomach, the reason why he couldn't eat anything. So small, no wonder I missed it thought Cristina studying the film.

The surgery took just over an hour, easy for the cardio surgeon slumming it with this procedure. She didn't really trust anyone else to do it. She got Karev this far, someone else would not screw it up now.

He came out of recovery to see Jo still waiting. It was a good feeling. All those days of longing for something more with her, but too much of a puss to do anything about it. Only took Chest Peckwell roughing her up and a tree landing on me, thought Alex wistfully.

"Alex," she said tears streaming down her face.

To say that Jo had been through much over the past few days would be a major understatement. She was used to drama, tragedy, but things had calmed down. She should have known it was too good to be true...no way, not in her world. The Chest Peckwell incident, Alex rushing to her defense, confessing...what? Now, him lying in a bed, hurt.

"Real or fake, Wilson?" whispered Alex trying to crack a smile while evaluating the tears.

"Real," she said stroking his hair.

"Hey, no sex till I give my stamp of approval, demon spawn," said Cristina popping in the room.

"So? Was I right?" asked Alex perking up a little more.

"You had a teeny, tiny tear that I may not have seen the first time. Probably because I was busy saving your life with the major damage I did fix. You'll be eating your disgusting greasy hamburgers and fries in no time." Cristina came over to check his vitals. Something usually left for the nurses, but she was worried about her friend.

"Thanks,Yang." It was about as touchy feely as Alex got and it wasn't lost on Cristina.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Ten minutes, then he's resting," she commanded as she left his room. Crap, she hadn't told Meredith about having to go back in, no time really. She'd still be mad, and worried, and nervous in her quirky Grey way. Then there was Izzie...did she owe her anything? Nah, she could find out from someone else.

"What happened with Peckwell?" asked Alex.

"He hasn't pressed charges, yet. I saw him talking to the police, but they haven't talked to me." Jo didn't want to get her hopes up. That had always ended in disappointment.

"He's not going to... Dr, Douche doesn't want to be known as the guy who hits chicks. Douche bags hit chicks, but he's hiding it. Hey, did you get pictures of your face?" asked Alex getting excited.

"Alex, you know who you're dealing with. Of course, I got pictures, from the worst angles possible."

"Good. As soon as I'm up I'm gonna kick his ass."

"No you're not. I can take care of myself. You need to rest, get better. You look like crap," Jo said gently.

"Why take care of yourself when someone else is volunteering?"

"Are you volunteering?" asked Jo not believing what she was hearing. It was always her, alone, fend for herself, no one to count on.

"Maybe I am, Wilson," said Alex closing his eyes completely drained. Too much talk, too soon after his surgery.

"Out! I said ten minutes! He needs to rest." Cristina was back in the room not really comfortable with the intimate scene before her. She fluffed Alex's pillow a little and pulled up his covers scanning his face for signs of pain.

Jo smiled as she left knowing he was in good hands.

It was two hours later when Cristina ran into Meredith... with Izzie in the cafeteria. Enjoying a cup of coffee, and apparently each other's company.

Whatever.

"Hey, Mer," said Cristina sitting down in an empty chair joining the two. She nodded at Izzie.

"Be nice."

"Don't panic, don't freak out," started Yang realizing this may not be the best way to start.

"Oh God, Cristina. What? Alex..." Meredith was up ready to rush off. Cristina grabbed her arm pulling her back to her seat.

"He's okay. I had to go back in. Small tear in his abdomen I didn't see earlier. Piece of cake, no biggie, although he was a real ass about it." Cristina studied her friend's face trying to gauge the level of panic coming.

"He's okay? You're sure? I wanna see him for myself." Meredith was getting up again only to have her arm yanked down for the second time.

"He needs to rest. Wilson's been in there trying to play suck face. Disgusting!"

"What?" asked Meredith and Izzie in perfect unison.

"Yeah. I guess she'll be the next in his long line of frat boy conquests. Disgusting," repeated Cristina, shaking her head marveling at the reaction of her friend and ex friend.

"Why would you say that?" asked Meredith.

"What was happening, exactly?" questioned Izzie.

What was this? Anger from the two? No, more like... What? Jealousy?

Disgusting, Cristina thought again getting up to leave, shaking her head at Meredith with an "I'm so disappointed in you" look.

The two remaining sat in an awkward silence, finishing coffee, fidgeting uncomfortably, both thinking about the broken peds surgeon upstairs, each ready to make their escape and go make sure he was okay, both wanting to do what they could to make him a little less broken if they could.

* * *

**They all love Alex in their own way. They've all had their Alex moments that we love. No matter who you think he should end up with, I think we can all agree, he deserves some happiness. Thoughts on the chapter? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who is invested in the story and reviews. All who leave a review as a guest (one even from Argentina) or those with accounts - thank you! You all crack me up with your passion. Believe me, I'm just as passionate about Alex getting a happy ending. This update has a heart to** **heart with Izzie to be continued in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Meredith was caught by Bailey on the way up to check on Alex.

"Grey! How's our favorite problem child doin'?"

"Actually, just going up to see. Cristina had to go back in, little tear in his abdomen. She said he's fine, but I want to go see for myself. You know how he can be." Meredith kept walking and talking heading for the elevator.

She planned on brining Zola by today expecting Karev to be so much better. Change of plans. Zola didn't need to see Alex with a tube in his nose. She'd know that wasn't normal with Uncle Alex, the man who'd share a not so secret dish of ice cream at 9:00 a.m. She'd probably want to pull the tube out, and Alex would let her. Partners in crime.

"Coming with," said Bailey brusquely walking around Meredith to take the lead.

How those short legs moved so fast was still a wonder to Mer.

Izzie found Alex's room empty for once when she rushed up there after ditching Meredith with the excuse of another ortho consult with Torres. Seemed like a damn beauty pageant occurring in the Karev room, constant rush of women checking on Alex. Some things never change, thought the blonde with a small smile.

Alex was coming to, Karev scowl affixed to his forehead. Izzie touched it lightly trying to rub it away. He brushed her hand away from his face, eyes still closed. He looks like a damn little boy, thought Izzie, feeling that familiar tug on her heart. She stroked the scowl again and laughed out loud when his hand tried several times to bat it away.

"Stevens! What the hell," muttered Alex recognizing that laugh and not quite believing she was giving him shit when he just got out of surgery.

"I'm sorry, you just look..." Izzie laughed losing control, "look like you're five and, and..." She completely lost it laughing hard now with one snort added in the middle of her outburst.

"Glad my pain is amusing to you. Yeah, Yang tries to off me twice and you're laughing your ass off. Whatever. Get out." Alex's trademark crooked grin was on his face, eyes still closed.

That made Izzie really lose it, laughing until tears came to her eyes.

Alex chuckled a little opening his eyes and seeing his ex-wife with tears running down her face. Freak.

The memory of O'Malley's funeral came back, a vivid display of just how twisted Iz was... is. Alex was always considered the dark one, but Izzie was right up there. She just hid hers beneath a veneer of blonde locks, perfect teeth set in a perfect smile, and a perky disposition. She was messed up too. That's why they were the perfect match. Were, he reminded himself.

Thinking of George's funeral made Alex laugh harder. I'm a sick bastard, too.

"Aaahhh!" Alex groaned wondering if he'd done something to his stomach.

Laughing hard. Right after surgery. Second surgery in three days. Stupid.

Crap that hurts. Like hell.

"Aaahhh!" Alex groaned louder not being able to control it, wishing he could. Where was little Grey when you needed her to stuff something in your mouth?

He hated that Izzie was there seeing this, him weak, needy. His only desire at the moment was for her to see him fine, great, moved on, hot intern at his side. Nix that, one more desire, make that pain go away.

Izzie's laughter disappeared as quickly as it came. Her doctor instincts kicked in as she peeled back the sheet and lifted up Alex's hospital gown.

"Ah, hey! Cut it out!" Alex was again batting her hands away with his uninjured arm.

"Really? I've seen your junk, Alex. Many times. Let me look," she pushed his hand away to better inspect his incision. "Looks fine. No more laughing."

Bossy as ever, thought Alex.

"You started it," he muttered hoping Cristina would show up soon. She could up the morphine.

"You ended it," Izzie answered regretting the words the second she said them.

Meredith and Bailey had made their way up but hung back once they saw Alex with his ex-wife. Looked like something heavy was going down. Bailey held Meredith from barging in.

"Whatever's goin' on in that room you don't want any part of, Grey. Trust me on that. Oh, no we're stayin' out of that whole pile of whatever."

Meredith stayed out. Every fiber of her being told her to rush in and save her friend. She resisted and let Alex deal with it or not deal. Mer knew she'd be hit with the aftermath later.

"Whatever," said Alex quietly. He had nothing left to yell, scream or anything else.

"That's your damn answer for everything, isn't it?" yelled Izzie apparently with a whole lot left. "You act all injured bird, tortured soul, but YOU left ME! Remember? You told me to go and NEVER come back. I was just following your direct instructions."

"Yeah, because you ALWAYS did that so well!" Alex could feel his blood pressure rising, adrenaline kicking in. Just go away, he thought.

"By the way, Alex. How did that work out for you? Huh? Life just peachy now?" It was a low blow and Izzie knew it. Damn, what was it about him that got her blood going? That made it so she couldn't control her mouth.

"Not good, Iz. That what you want? A tree fell on me. That says it all. Crap life. Crap luck. You good now? Great. Just leave." Alex literally had nothing left, running on fumes. Rush gone, fatigue of two surgeries catching up with him.

Izzie could see all this. She pushed the call button and had the nurse page Yang.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I see you and..." she began not wanting to finish.

"Just go," Alex repeated.

"I see you and wonder what could've been. Honestly, Alex, no one has made me feel the way you did." Her first moment of honesty since re-entering her ex's life.

"I know, Iz. I know. If you never got cancer..." Alex found himself being equally as honest.

"We'd be married, have kids...a bunch, I think." said Izzie obviously having imagined this many times.

"I hate kids, evil little beings."

"Zola? You hate her? Because Meredith said..."

"Grey lies. Anyways Zola's not really a kid, more like a mini grown up," Alex explained.

"All the kids in peds? Can't stand them?"

"Doin' my job. Peds equals kids."

"I'm living with someone," blurted out Izzie. What is wrong with me? Alex already looked so weak, defeated. Am I trying to do him in? Just shut up, she thought.

"Who cares? Whatever." Alex was done. He had no more words, wishing he hadn't said the earlier ones. No matter what she says, I'm just shuttin' my mouth.

Cristina burst through the door, a vial and needle in hand.

"I knew it was you! Did you try to put a pillow over his face?" asked Yang clearly angry with Izzie for upsetting her patient who needed rest.

"That would be my move," replied Alex, so much for remaining silent.

"Get out!" Cristina yelled at Izzie, startling herself with the fury.

"This is going to knock you out, okay?"

"Please," begged Alex ready to enter the darkness for a bit and forget about Izzie Stevens' roommate. Forget Izzie Stevens even existed.

* * *

Aw, so Izzie is living with someone. They'll finish their conversation in the next update with Meredith playing a more prominent role. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**So glad you're into the story! Love the reactions - all of them. No way am I telling you who is Alex's person, just have to keep reading (evil grin). Thank you to everyone who reviews. They mean a lot!**

**Okay, this chapter is mainly part two of the Izzie and Alex conversation. Jo is more prominent in the next one, along with Meredith.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex woke up feeling a little better. When he and other doctors advised rest for a patient, they knew what they were talking about. He grinned a little to find no one in his room. Alone, at last.

His throat was so dry, lips cracking...some ice cold water sounded like heaven.

Nothing on the tray by his bed. Water probably a no no. God, I'm ready to get outta here, he thought.

Meredith had dropped by and stayed way too long finally pulling away to go home to her girl. Zola would not be denied for much longer. She would have to see Uncle Alex and soon, no matter how sick he looked.

The passing of Derek damaged Meredith to her core. It had also damaged Zola. The little girl knew that people left, people who promised to be there forever, daddies who loved you to the moon. They could be holding your hand one day, kissing you all over the neck and disappear the next.

Zola would have to see Uncle Alex in the next day or two. She had to know that he was still in her life and missing her dance class and movie night and holding her hand and kissing her neck was not his choice.

"God, you look like hell, Alex," Meredith said stroking his head, smoothing his hair back. He was sleeping but the deep circles under his eyes were still visible. The weight he'd lost in a few days was apparent with his more prominent cheekbones.

"Get better. Please, Alex, don't leave us." Meredith whispered this in his ear, hoping it would sink in. She got up and rinsed a washcloth with warm water brining it back to her friend to gently wash his face. She kissed his forehead and reluctantly left knowing she had a difficult conversation with Zola ahead. She needed to prepare her for what Uncle Alex looked like and just how sick he was.

Now fully awake, Alex was thinking about attempting to get up and get a little sip of water. Just one sip. His throat was officially sandpaper, and he felt like he was going to die if he didn't get one little sip.

No, too many damn tubes to make a break for it.

As if on cue, Izzie Stevens walked in with a pitcher of water and small plastic cup.

"Figured you would kill for this about now," said Izzie casually as she poured some in the cup getting closer to Alex.

"I'm ready to kill. You got that right. You're not gone yet?" Alex replied hoping Cristina would come rushing in and kick the blonde out.

"Be nice or no drinkie for you," teased Izzie swaying the cup back and forth in front of the peds surgeon. She was determined to lighten the mood and make up before she left.

"Whatever."

That damn word again.

"Oooh, this is sooo good," said Izzie taking a small drink.

"Give me the damn cup!" Alex was seriously jonesing for a teeny sip.

Izzie helped Alex scoot up a little. She brought the cup to his lips, "Small sips only."

Her peace offering had the effect she'd hoped for. Alex smiled as he took his first sip of the best tasting water he'd ever had.

"Thanks."

"Whatever," said Izzie using her ex's favorite word.

This brought a grin to Alex's grumpy face.

"I have to go back today, Alex. I didn't want to leave it the way..."

"Go."

"We need to finish our conversation. I'm living with someone. It's the first time I've had anything resembling a relationship since us."

"Who cares."

"He's a doctor in my hospital." Izzie tried again.

"Of course he is."

"Cardio surgeon. He's kind, Alex... really a good man. He treats me like..."

"If you say a princess, I'm puking right now."

"I was going to say, like I'm the only woman in the world."

"He sounds boring as hell."

Izzie laughed. "Sort of, but that's what I need right now."

"Well, I got a shot at somethin' right now, too." Alex didn't know why he was telling his ex-wife this, but he found himself unable to stop.

"I hope she treats you right, Alex, because I do love you. You know that, right?"

"The thought of you with Dr. McSnooze makes me a little crazy." That was Alex's way of saying "me too," all he could muster at the moment.

"The thought of you kissing anyone else makes me a little crazy too." said Izzie.

"Crazier, you mean," muttered Alex with that grin back.

"Can we keep in touch?" asked Iz not sure if it would be good for either one of them but knowing she wanted this.

"Sure. Whatever. We can try."

"Get better because I need to know that you are in the world, living, trying to be happy." Izzie leaned in closer; she needed to see his eyes, try to read them.

"I need that too." Alex used his good hand to pull Izzie in even closer. Damn that hair is as soft as ever, still smells like something citrus, felt like silk running through his hand.

"I miss y..." Izzies words were cut off short with Karev's lips pressing into hers.

She pulled his mouth harder into hers, the kiss stirring a passion dormant for too long. Their mouths knowing where to go, lips instinctively meeting with the familiarity of a married couple but also with the excitement of being away for too long.

Alex cursed that tree, his injuries, everything keeping him in that bed at the moment.

"Ahem," Jo cleared her throat loudly from the door.

Oh shit thought Alex slowly opening his eyes and seeing the intern, hand on her hip biting her lip furiously.

"You are a lying douche bag of epic proportions! A liar!" Jo screamed rushing toward Alex's bed, toward Izzie.

She pushed Izzie out of the way and slapped Alex across the face then again on his chest.

Izzie grabbed Jo's arms and pushed her back hard.

"You don't understand. It's not what you think! I'm leaving. We were saying goodbye." yelled Izzie in the intern's face.

"One hell of a goodbye!" Jo yelled back tears streaming down her face.

"Jo, come here, please. Just sit your ass down and calm down." Alex was pleading pointing to the empty chair next to his bed. His face was stinging, chest hurt...man that girl packs a punch, or slap. Yeah, look at Peckwell, he reminded himself small grin forming on his face.

"So this is funny to you, is it?" screamed Jo turning around to leave. "Jason's pressing charges! How funny is that?"

* * *

**What do you think? Drop me a note before you go.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews! So much fun to read them.**

* * *

Izzie Stevens didn't want to leave Alex in the shit storm that took place when Jo walked in on their kiss. No choice. She had her job, her boyfriend, her new life. So with regret in her heart, she walked out of Alex's life for the second time and back into hers. They agreed to keep in touch. She held onto that little piece of whatever and it helped her get on that plane. She told herself this time was different.

They were going to make sure that the other was okay, didn't have cancer, wasn't shot, doing okay...or maybe, hopefully, better than okay.

"This is Grey Sloane Memorial Hospital not General Hospital. I know you thrive in the Lifetime movie of the week drama of crazy chick gone crazier and trying to kill you and whatever, but you need rest. Do you want to get out of here?" Cristina waited for a response.

Alex tried to fold his arms but could only manage one, so he folded the one. Scowl firmly in place.

"Quit being a baby and answer me! Do you want out of here? Do you want to eat real food? Do you want to see Zola's dance recital on Sunday?" Yang knew that brining the kid into the equation was going to get a rise out of Karev and that's what she wanted.

The weakling lying in the bed before her was not the friend she knew. Hell, Alex had been through so much more than this in his miserable little childhood - druggie, abusive poor excuse for a dad, bat shit crazy mom. This current soap opera swirling around had nothing on the peds surgeon. Cristina just had to get him to see it.

"Alright, you made your point. I need to get my ass outta here. This is crap!"

Making progress, Cristina thought with a smile creeping across her face. Angry Karev would be out of the hospital in less than a week. She ordered a bland meal of soup and rice, had to start easy, make sure his stomach could tolerate it.

"This is crap!" Alex repeated tasting the nondescript food in front of him. "You expect me to eat this crap?"

"Every bite or should I tell Zola you can't make it on Sunday? I can do that..."

"You are pure evil," mumbled Alex mouth full of rice, some falling out of the side.

"Charming. How the hell do you get these crazies lining the hallway to add misery to your already miserable life?" Cristina was checking his vitals, pleased with how everything looked.

As soon as he was done eating, she needed to check out her handiwork on the stomach, make sure there was no infection. The color in his face said Karev was on the mend, skinny as hell, but on the mend.

"Did ya hear Dr. Doucheface is pressin' charges after all? You believe that?" Alex shoveled the last of the rice in his mouth looking for more.

Cristina pulled a pudding out of her pocket and tossed it his way. Alex caught it with one hand and managed to get it open with his teeth.

"I heard. I also heard you and Izzie were going at it pretty hard when your crazy intern walked in. I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you. One eye open."

"Ya tryin' to freak me out, Yang? Cuz that's what you're doin'. Yes, Izzie did give me a kiss goodbye, no big deal. I barely noticed it. Jo thought she saw somethin' so now she won't talk to me." he paused for a bit before the request. "Will you get her up here for me?"

"You need to finish your food and worry about putting on a few pounds." Cristina checked Alex's abdomen happy with her surgeon skill. She turned to her patient on the way out, "I'll see what I can do. No promises. That is if she hasn't already been sent away to prison or the looney bin or reform school."

"Not funny. Thank you," Alex yelled to Yang already out in the corridor.

He was half expecting the food to come back up. It didn't. Yang did a good job second time around, he thought. I'll be out of this place in time for Zo's dance recital. Kid was a freaking dance whiz, really gifted in dance, in everything. Genius kid.

Jo interrupted his mental bragging over Zola, appearing in his room, hand on hip again... no knife. That was good.

"What?" the intern had full armor on, no one breaking down in this room.

"What's happening with Peckwell? You okay?"

"I'm just great, Alex! Jason is going forward with the case. Police have questioned me. It's been awesome!" she said dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, come here," Alex said holding out his arm. "We'll get through this."

"There is no WE! We were friends. I was never into you. You were obviously never into me. It's all good." Jo turned to leave, not waiting for an answer.

"Wilson, please! Aaahh!" moaned Alex trying to push himself up and get out of bed. Hurt like hell, but there may have been a little acting involved. His puppy dog eyes waiting for a response as he grabbed his chest. "Aaahhh!" he groaned again.

"Dammit, Alex! What are you doing? You're not supposed to be getting up!" Jo ran to Alex forgetting about the hurt she felt at seeing the former couple kissing. The man she WAS into kissing someone else.

She pulled the sheet back looking at his incisions, pushing around his stomach, making sure he hadn't done anything serious.

"Princess, can we talk? I need to explain."

"You have two minutes. Go." Jo was looking at her watch tapping a foot for effect.

"Izzie and I have a long, complicated, twisted history. Most couples don't go through half the crap we've gone through. It ended badly. It was total crap. I hated her. She hated me. I never thought I'd see her again."

Jo put her arm down and quit tapping her foot. She knew honest Karev when she saw it. This was definitely it.

"I wake up, she's here, all worried about me. It brought back a crap load of feelings. I got baggage, Jo. Enough for a damn year long vacation." Alex wanted to stop and explain no more. This sharing sucked. He wasn't built for this. He also knew if he didn't tell Jo the whole truth, he had no shot at anything with this girl.

"So I love her? Yeah. I hate it, but I do. But we're not together. We're not gettin' back together. We'll always have this thing. Whatever. That's it. That's all of it."

"Why do I care about this?" asked Jo, hard exterior back.

"Because I care what happens to you. Because I wanna kick Peckwell's ass the day I get out of here. Because I thought we might have a thing. I don't know. Forget it." Alex knew he was rambling, knew he'd probably blown it with the intern.

The fact was he didn't want to blow it. He wanted a real chance with the gorgeous brunette. He had for a long time just hadn't admitted it to anyone, not even himself. They'd been flirting with the idea, flirting with each other for months, but Jo decided she wanted Chest Peckwell. He fit her laundry list of requirements...he was on the rise, strong, confident, good family, would make beautiful babies.

What did Alex offer? A wise ass comment every other minute and a childhood so screwed up it rivaled her own. No, he was off limits. She put him off limits. But those damn eyes, those eyes that could see right through her, that made her feel six years old. Those eyes that made her want to kiss him every second they were together. Those damn eyes were making her stay and listen and love the man lying injured in the bed before her.

"I care, Jo. I can help you through this. I'll get him to drop the charges. I'll do whatever it takes." Alex tiptoed around the words he couldn't say, the "I love you" trying to creep in. I care about you would have to be good enough for now.

"Alex," Jo whispered burying her head in his side, holding on to his arm. She needed someone in her corner, someone looking out for her, someone who actually cared about her. She hugged Alex harder thinking about him defending her, ready to kick Jason's ass. She felt protected and safe...foreign territory for her, but an area she wanted to explore.

"Alex, I can live with the ex wife thing if you can live with the beating the boyfriend up thing," she said looking up into those brown eyes.

"Shut up, Wilson, and get up here," Alex leaned forward a little waiting, waiting so long for her lips to meet his.

The wait was worth it.

* * *

**Wow, Karev's been a busy boy! What do you think? He's getting out of the hospital next chapter and Meredith will be back. Maybe others?**

**There's much more to come...this one's far from over. Let me know what you think. Reviews rock!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! They are wonderful! I love the differing opinions on who Alex should end up with. The long reviews/rants are priceless. Love you all! Again, I remind you, don't jump to any conclusions. We're only on chapter eight.**

* * *

Jo had waited so long for this kiss...with Alex. From the first time she saw the peds surgeon, she knew she wanted those lips. Those full, sexy, smart ass lips.

She'd resisted. He'd resisted. They settled on friendship instead. They were more alike than either would ever admit. They hadn't wanted to admit much. Then the Peckwell incident, the attacking tree, so finally, finally the long awaited kiss.

Alex had his hand intertwined in Jo's hair, pulling her gently in, her soft lips finally touching his. Like velvet, like a dream, like...

"Go way!" yelled Zola Shepherd running to the beautiful brunette, one arm clenched in a tight fist.

Meredith grabbed her daughter's hand before she could take a swing at Jo.

"Unkie Ax!" she screamed trying to get to Alex.

"Zo, it's okay. Come up here with Uncle Alex. Mer, let her go." Alex reached out his arm huge smile on his face.

"Jo, I'm so sorry. Zola probably thought you were hurting Alex. See, he's fine, baby."

Zola was grabbing onto Alex's good arm trying desperately to get on the bed with him. She turned around and gave Jo her ugliest face and used one arm to push at the air in her direction, as if to say "stay away."

Alex was laughing as he pulled up Zo on the bed, settling her in next to him. "Hey, look at me," he instructed. "That's Jo. She's my friend, so she's your friend. She was just kissing my boo boos."

Zola looked unconvinced but stopped making the faces at Jo. She began kissing all over Alex's face causing everyone to crack up.

"Like there hasn't been enough kissing in this room already, Karev," stated Cristina coming in to check on Alex.

"Zola, let Aunt Cristina check on Uncle Alex's owies. Come here," Meredith said reaching for her daughter.

Zola threw herself on Alex's bed threatening a full on fit if forced to leave.

"Unkie, Unkie!" she screamed holding onto Alex's arm for dear life. He had to admit, it felt damn good. This kid loves me, he thought, really loves me. He tried not to laugh out loud knowing that Meredith wasn't happy when he didn't back her up, or let Zo out of timeout a minute early, or let her stay up past bedtime, or did one of the numerous things that he would have to say, "Don't tell mommy."

The joys of unclehood were never ending he thought with a smug smile on his face.

"Fine! Stay," Meredith snapped giving in to her just-turned-three-year old.

Cristina worked around the toddler and checked Alex for the millionth time.

"It looks like someone's getting out of here in time for Zola's dance recital," said Yang waiting for the little girl's response.

"Hey, Mer, you should be getting' video of this. Where's your phone or use mine."

Alex was such a mom sometimes, thought Meredith as she began recording Zola's dramatic reaction. She clapped her hands squealing at some ungodly pitch and then began kissing Alex's face all over again.

Best medicine ever, thought Cristina. He'd definitely be out by Saturday just in time to get beautiful for the recital on Sunday.

Meredith gave Cristina a questioning look as if to say, "You sure?" She glanced at her injured friend and he looked like hell, so thin in such a short amount of time. He did look better today, but she thought a tiny dancer's appearance might have something to do with that.

"You hear that? I'm gonna see you in your new tutu and watch you dance on Sunday! Kickin' ass and takin' names," said Alex high fiving Zola.

"Alex!" reprimanded Meredith and Cristina in unison.

"Ha, ha," Alex chuckled giving Zola a knowing look that he was right. She was by far the best one, he thought, kinda left those brats in her ballerina dust.

Jo was standing quietly on the side taking in this little view of domestic bliss. Her heart felt a familiar tug seeing how truly sweet Alex was with the toddler. He was going to make a great dad someday, she thought. She just wondered if that could be with her.

Get your head straight, she told herself. Gotta get Peckwell, er, Jason to drop the charges and gain respect at the hospital. Still, looking at Alex with Zola made her want that some day. Maybe with him.

"You sure Alex is okay to get released Saturday?" asked Meredith heading out with Cristina. "He looks so, so...bad." She was concerned, maybe more than worried, about her friend, Zola's makeshift uncle, Saturday night movie partner, all around "good guy" in her book.

"He's comin' home with us. Who better to take care of him than two doctors? Webber's already approved a week off for me. I've been nonstop since Zola's evil twin was brought in here. I need a break and what better way than sitting my butt on the couch with Karev?" Cristina knew when she started that Mer was in.

"Does he know of your little plan?" asked Meredith a little excited with the thought of Alex moving back in for a while. It had helped her when Derek died, her two main people around her 24/7, really made life livable. Now, she could repay the kindness. They were the perfect overbearing friends to get Alex better, get him healthy again.

On Saturday, Karev was discharged right on schedule. He was beaming, happy to be rid of that crap bed, the crap food, and the crap tubes and wires coming out of him.

Beaming until the wheelchair was brought in by a beaming Cristina Yang.

"What the hell is that?" asked Alex not believing it was in his room.

"That would be a wheelchair, genius. I thought you passed all your boards."

"I am a freaking doctor! I am not getting wheeled out in that!" he yelled crossing his one healthy arm.

"Okay, stay here," said Cristina wheeling it back out.

"Yang! Get back in here! Seriously?"

"You know the rules. Get your ass in this thing." Cristina was moving it back and forth watching with amusement as Alex tried to get in.

"I will officially be dead by the end of the week with you and Grey takin' care of me." Alex plopped in the chair and let himself be wheeled out.

Sunday arrived with Zola so wound up, Meredith thought she could possibly internally combust. She ripped her tutu before even making it out of the house. Cristina treated it like a surgery and had it repaired in five minutes.

Alex came out of the spare bedroom looking better than he had in a week.

"Whoa, frat boy's all grown up," teased Cristina admiring the GQ looks of Karev. She had to admit, he did clean up well.

Alex had on his Johns Hopkins suit, not the wrinkled, drab suit he threw on when Webber made them dress up for some presentation or for some important visitors. No, this suit meant business. He'd also shaved, every last whisker, no stubble today.

This was important to Zola, therefore important to Alex. He was filling in for a missing dad, taking that responsibility to heart. He vowed to never let her down. As long as he had breath, no freaking way would he disappoint her.

His childhood was one sad memory after another. Zo had the biggest sadness any little girl would have to face...daddy gone forever. Alex was going to do everything in his power to fade that memory from her mind and replace it with fun, happy, silly, crazy Unkie Ax ones. Not to forget Derek, but to honor him by creating joyous times that her daddy would have loved to join in on.

"Is this good enough?" asked Alex messing with his tie. He really meant, "Am I good enough?"

Meredith looked at her new/old roommate and just smiled. She walked over to him and adjusted the tie a little.

"You look perfect."

"I think I may throw up right now. Please give my excuses to Zola. I may be too sick to go." Cristina joked, glad that her roommates were happy and that her patient was already up and about.

"Unkie bwoke?" asked Zola running out of her room, tutu half off, grabbing onto Alex's leg.

He picked her up with one arm and held her tight. "Not broken anymore. Aunt Cristina fixed me."

"Wuv you," Zola kissed Alex on the cheek.

"Love you," he replied kissing her on the cheek.

"Wuv you!," Zola repeated kissing Alex again and erupting in a fit of little girl giggles.

"Love you," Alex said again causing Zo to go into hysterics as he kissed her cheek.

"Love you," he repeated, Zola screaming in delight.

"Okay, down. And pull up that tutu. We've gotta go," said Meredith wiping a tear from her eye. She missed Derek from somewhere so deep within her she seldom ventured there. She hoped he could see this from where he was. She had to believe that he could and was silently wiping a tear from his eye.

Alex grabbed Zola's hand and led her to the car, not comfortable with Meredith's tears. Emotion. Feelings. Better to make an escape.

Cristina hooked an arm around Mer's. She knew this was going to be a wonderful, difficult, emotional, terrible, fantastic night. Yes, they would need each other. All of them.

Alex was a mess at the recital, barking instructions to Meredith about where to record. He had his phone out too, but thought they should capture it from different angles just to be sure they didn't miss any of Zola's cuteness.

He was pushing parents out of the way, muttering insults under his breath, garnering a share of "who is this asshole" looks, all the while Meredith and Cristina pretended not to know him.

"Can you reign him in a little?" Cristina finally pleaded with her friend.

"Alex, Alex! Just stop! I'll record the rest. You just sit back and enjoy. You're supposed to be taking it easy." Meredith saw the hurt look in his eyes. "I don't want you back in the hospital," she added gently.

Alex took a seat with a pouty look and Karev scowl for all to see. That lasted for about half a second. Watching Zola truly in her element put a crooked grin on the peds surgeon's face. Cristina plopped down next to him.

"That fat one needs to back off. She's crowding Zo!" whispered Alex a little too loudly.

"Sshhhh! Seriously, Karev?"

They were elbowing each other back and forth when Zola and the slightly heavier girl ran smack into each other. The dance was a series of uncoordinated moves resembling some sort of seizure more than the likes of Swan Lake or The Nutcracker. All Alex saw was a dazzling display of prima ballerina prowess. He was a half empty kind of guy, but at the moment he had on the thickest pair of rose colored glasses.

Zola flew to the hard wooden stage. The unmistakeable sound of bone snapping was like a slap in the face to her three biggest fans. Meredith took off running, Alex close on her heels holding his stomach.

Mer grabbed her baby trying to look at the dangling arm. Alex jumped on the stage next to his girls gently moving Meredith away from the arm. She needed to play the role of mommy right now, not doctor. Alex picked up Zola and carried her to the car passing the chubby girl's parents.

"Is she okay?" asked the mother. "I think my Gabby is fine."

"Of course she is. Your Mack truck steamrolled our Ferrari. Move!"

Zola was screaming out in pain, tearing at the hearts of the three adults. Alex felt panicked, working on pure adrenaline. Meredith turned mama bear at the hospital determined to get her daughter fixed. Cristina took charge getting Zo into X-ray, arm set, and resting comfortably in record time.

Meredith was signing papers just ready to get her baby home. This was Alex's second day out of the hospital, so he was spent, done...over done. Cristina got everyone home, in bed, and lights out, again, in record time.

Meredith brought Zola into her bed for the night. Alex left his door open for once, just in case they needed him. Cristina looked in on everyone before resting her head on her pillow. She smiled at the skewed Norman Rockwell scene, a surreal family portrait only a mother could love. A mother? I'm delirious. Get to bed, Yang, she told herself.

The next morning, Zola woke up whiny, arm sore, cast not letting her reenact some of the moves from last night's recital.

"Unkie Ax! Where aw you?" She scooted to the edge of the bed hanging half off. Meredith helped her down before she broke the other arm.

She walked through the wide open door and ran at the bed trying to climb on. Alex lifted her up with one arm dropping her by his side.

Zola propped herself up, chin resting on her healthy arm, looking Alex in the eye.

_Oh, this'll be good._

"I'm bwoke too," said Zo smile spreading across her face.

"Grey! Get your phone!" yelled Alex laughing and holding his stomach. "You gotta record this!"

HIS phone wasn't even an afterthought. It had dropped out of his pocket at the recital. The many texts from Jo unanswered, ignored, not read. Each one getting a little more desperate. She was confused. Alex had said he would be there for her; he knew Jason was pressing charges. So much to tell him. The police questioned her, really grilled her, on Sunday, Jason even tried to make contact.

Jesus, Alex. Where the hell are you? So much for volunteering to take care of me, she thought throwing an extra pair of jeans in her bag. Yes, take care of yourself Wilson. No one else ever has or ever will.

* * *

**What do you think? Please drop me a line in the little box before you go.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jo was going to run. She packed up a few clothes, got in her car and started to drive. Where to? No family. One friend in LA who had two kids and was getting a divorce. No, no one to run to. Not one single damn person.

She made a u-turn and headed back to her place. Tears, real ones, were streaming down her face. Her hands shaking uncontrollably on the steering wheel. What the hell am I going to do? She sat in her car for ten minutes just sobbing, desperate for it all to go away. Her phone was vibrating in her pocket.

Meredith Grey.

Jo wiped her face and nose with the back of her shirt. Took a deep breath and vowed those would be the last tears she shed about this. Period. Another deep breath.

"Hello?" Why would Meredith be calling her? Crap. Alex. He was in the hospital again? Please let him be okay, she thought.

"Hey, princess. Sorry I haven't called, but Zo broke her freakin' arm at the recital. A huge kid, I think in high school, real linebacker, tackled her..." He went on and on, explaining the lost phone, the gifted performance by Zo, how tough she was...

"Alex, can I come over? I think I might be arrested."

Alex explained to Meredith that he needed some time alone with Jo. He silently cursed himself for not being there for her last night, for losing his phone. He'd said so much and followed through on none of it.

"The police might even arrest her? You believe that? Dr. Douche gets physical and she might get arrested!"

"She did give him a brain bleed," piped in Cristina from outside the door.

"And almost kill him," added Meredith.

"You know what I mean! If you're a dude, you just don't touch a woman, ever!" Alex tried to explain Jo's side hoping to garner a little support.

"You don't touch women?" asked Cristina with an utterly confused look on her face.

"Do you touch men?" asked Meredith innocently.

"Yeah, how does that work, Karev? Without touching." Yang looked at her friend and both erupted into hysterics.

"Grow up!" yelled Alex only making the duo laugh even harder.

"Frat boy told us to grow...to grow...UP!" Cristina was kneeling over, shaking with laughter.

Meredith was trying to catch her breath and speak. It was a losing battle.

Finally she gained a little composure. "Don't sweat it Alex. We're taking Zo for ice cream. She's going stir crazy and has to get out of here. The place is yours for a few hours."

"Just remember your no touching rule because I don't want you screwing up all my hard work. Take it easy," demanded Cristina.

"Did you just say 'screw up' your work?" asked Meredith beginning a whole new fit of laughter. She went over to Alex and kissed the scowl off his forehead rubbing his arm, all the while trying to hold in the giggles.

"I'm serious. You're keeping your ass in this bed. You're drinking plenty of water," Cristina said pointing to a pitcher by his bed. "You are going to try to eat some of this," she continued pointing to the array of pudding and jello on the nightstand.

"We'll be back in two hours."

Jo arrived five minutes after they left. She let herself in.

"Come here," said Alex reaching out his arm. She went to his side joining him on the bed. She didn't say anything, looking at his face.

He didn't need this right now. The dark circles under his eyes showed how truly worn out he was. His first full day out of the hospital was spent at a manic dance recital then at the emergency room worried about a three-year-old.

His cheeks were sunken in so deep, his weight loss most noticeable in his face. Everything else covered up. Jo imagined his ribs were showing also.

She clung to his arm and lay right next to him, pressing her body as close as she could without hurting him. She had the feeling that if they just stayed like that, they were untouchable. If they didn't move or speak, the stars would align, the universe would be in their favor, and for once things would go their way.

"So what happened?" Alex broke the spell.

"The police took me to the station and questioned me. They asked over and over for my sequence of events. They were trying to trip me up, get me to change my story. I finally get back to my place and Jason had tried to call three times."

"What'd that asshole want?" Alex's scowl was back.

"I called him and he said if we could just meet maybe we could work something out."

"Text him and tell him you'll meet him now."

"What? No way. I don't want to see him. Ever!"

"Not you, Wilson. Me. I'll meet him and kick his ass to high heaven."

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere. You are in no shape to do any ass kicking. We're laying here all day. I'm tending to your every need." said Jo kissing his cheek still holding his arm.

"All my needs?" he asked innocently, suddenly taken with the idea, crooked grin back on his face.

"Noooo. You seriously need to rest. You look like crap. I didn't mean to dump all this on you right now. Let's pretend that we don't have a care in the world." She snuggled closer not really believing that their whole relationship had changed in the matter of a week and a half. They went from good friends to much more. Jo smiled back at Alex knowing that this was one truly good thing in her life right now.

"Whatever you want, Jo." Alex wrapped his arm a little tighter around his, what? Girlfriend? Yes, he settled on that, turning the grin into a full fledged smile.

He didn't have to wait for long for Jo to drift off into a deep sleep. She hadn't slept at all, so worried about the charges, Jason wanting to meet. She felt sure it was only a matter of time before she was arrested. Now, she was in a beautiful state of escape from all that, nestled in the arms of a peds surgeon who wanted to protect her, take care of her, fix her.

Alex quietly got out of the bed and found Jo's phone. A text from Peckwell. Alex sent a reply saying he, err, Jo, would meet him at Discovery Park, NOW. He threw the phone to the side of the bed, slipped on a pair of jeans and T-shirt, and headed out.

He'd instructed Jason to meet him, uh Jo, about a fourth of the way into Wolf Tree Trail. Alex had gone there a few times when Izzie was so sick. Not really a nature kinda guy, but it helped him a little, if only to get away from the hospital and sickness for a while.

He walked a ways down the trail and waited. He decided to sit for a few minutes, drained, feeling sick, weak as hell. Shoulda got a protein drink or something on the way. Alex took solace in the fact that Dr. Douche was probably in worse shape than him, brain bleed, brain surgery. Yes, this should be easy work, he thought with a smile. Who got a damn wrestling scholarship to U of Iowa? Certainly not Chest Peckwell.

He was mustering up a little enthusiasm when he saw someone lightly jogging down the trail. No way, now freaking way. Jason Myers was practically running down the trail toward Jo, or so he thought. Alex got up quickly brushing himself off.

Jason's face was one of disbelief when he saw Karev standing along the trail with venom in his eyes. You're kidding me, he thought.

"Where the hell is Jo?" he yelled at Alex from where he'd stopped.

"You already had your shot at her. I think it's time you pick on someone your own size," Alex yelled back.

Both men eyeballed each other for a good minute before making their way toward each other slowly.

Meredith, Cristina, and Zola returned with extra ice creams, melting quickly, and an overload of enthusiasm from a certain three-year-old hyped up on a double chocolate thunder with extra sprinkles. Zola headed straight to Alex's room.

"Unkie Ax! Unkie Ax?" Zola stopped in front of the bed looking at the sleeping Jo. She ran over and smacked Jo on the arm. "Where's my Unkie?!"

"Mommy, Unkie gone," Zola turned to Meredith who was now staring at Jo also.

"Ow," said Jo waking up, rubbing her arm. Zola and her exchanging ugly looks.

"Where's Alex?" Jo asked groggily looking around.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Meredith had a hand on her hip and didn't even consider reprimanding Zola. She thought about socking the intern herself.

"Oh, crap. Shit," said Jo scrambling off her bed digging through her purse for her phone. "It's here. It was here."

"Are you looking for this?" asked Cristina pointing to the one on the bed. "Unbelievable."

Jo grabbed the phone and read through her texts.

"No, no, no! Dammit, Alex!" she said realizing what he'd done, where he was, who he was with.

"Spill it, Wilson," commanded Cristina getting that sense of Seattle Grace doom in her gut.

"Alex went to meet Jason Myers at Discovery Park." Jo hung her head not wanting to think of what was happening right now. What she had inadvertently created by involving Karev.

"Well, what are we doing here? I'm calling Bailey. We'll drop off Zo and get to the park." Meredith noticed Zola's scared look for the first time. "Zola, everything is fine. We just need to pick up Uncle Alex."

Meredith narrowed her eyes looking straight at Jo. She whispered low enough so Zola couldn't hear. "You better hope Alex is okay. You better pray he is alright.

* * *

Well, what do you think? The big reveal on who Alex's person is will come in the next two chapters. Then the story will focus on their lives together. Please leave me a review and let me know. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update! Thank you to everyone who reviews. Love reading them. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The three ran down the trail scanning the area for any sight of Alex. Cristina led the way barking at Meredith and Jo to keep up.

Meredith saw Alex first, lying on the side of the trail, flat on his back.

"Oh my God! He's dead!" she screamed overtaking Cristina to get to her friend first. Jo dropped back a little, too terrified to see what was awaiting them.

"Huh?" asked Alex popping his head up at the commotion. Jason was also flat on his back breathing heavily.

"Alex! Are you okay? What did he do?" demanded Meredith touching his body, feeling for anything broken, lifting his shirt.

"Jesus, Mer! Stop! I'm fine. We're fine. We thought about fighting but we couldn't do it."

"Oh my God! You seriously came out here to fight. Really? Really? What is wrong with you?" Meredith had tears streaming down her face and couldn't explain why. Relief. Anger. Too many emotions pouring out in the form of those tears.

Alex propped himself up to sitting, glad that Dr. Douche wasn't feeling as good as he looked. Jogging down that trail my ass, he thought, crooked grin on his face.

"Dumb ass!" Cristina yelled smacking Karev across the back of his head. "You want to throw some of my best work away? Dumb ass!" she repeated, smacking him again.

"Ow!" Alex snapped rubbing his head. "You can't beat up girls."

"She sent me to the hospital! I almost died!" Jason said from where he was lying.

"You started it," stated Alex like a five year old.

"Both of you, stop!" Jo was in between the two. She turned toward Myers, "Jason, I never meant for you to end up in the hospital. You have to believe that." Her eyes were full, tears threatening to erupt.

"And Alex. Why did you come here? I didn't want that. I don't want you hurt."

She was sobbing now with Alex and Jason trying to get up. Meredith made it there first, putting her arms around the intern, joining her in the cry fest.

"Ssshh, it's okay. Every - everyone's o-okay," she croaked out, her own sobs drowning out her words.

"Ladies. Cut the crap! I'm fine! Everything is fine! Chest, err, I mean Jason isn't pressin' charges." Alex was trying to get up, not succeeding. Cristina came over and pulled him up roughly, smacking him on the back of the head again.

"Ow!" yelped Alex.

"Don't be a pansy! Look what you've done to these two. It's one thing if you don't give a crap about yourself...you put crap food in your body, don't exercise, well, except for in the bedroom. But look what you've done to these two blubbering idiots. Jesus, Karev." Cristina was checking him over the whole time she reprimanded him, feeling up and down his body, lifting his shirt.

"Get your hands off me," protested Alex swatting her away. He went to the two crying women and wrapped his arms around them.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. It was stupid. I'm stupid. Don't cry, okay? Please, just stop the damn crying."

Jason was up now too, standing awkwardly to the side.

Jo broke away from Meredith and Alex and walked slowly to him.

"Can we talk?" she asked Jason with the most innocent, sweet look on her face.

"Wilson, get back over here!" Alex let go of Meredith and walked toward Jo.

"No. I need to do this. You don't need to be in this!" Jo pulled away.

"I am in this princess. I'm in it."

"Let me take care of this. Please, Alex. Wait for me down the trail," Jo pleased.

"No way in hell am I leaving you with this douche bag!" Alex was ready to attempt another wrestling move on his younger adversary.

"I'm not gonna touch her, asshole," Jason muttered from the side feeling like no one even knew he was there. "We need to talk."

"Alex, let's wait over there. We'll be able to see everything. She'll be fine," Meredith whispered holding Alex's arm, pulling him lightly.

"Jason's the one who should be scared," mumbled Cristina.

"Shut up!" yelled Meredith and Alex at the same time.

Jo and Jason talked for a bit, Myers smiling a little at one point. They hugged briefly before Jo headed back to the waiting friends.

"A hug? Really? A goddamn hug?" Alex was furious and looking at Jo with the eyes of someone betrayed.

"We'll talk about this when we get back to Meredith's." Jo reached for his hand, but he pulled back.

The car ride was complete silence. At home, the fighting pair went back to Alex's room. The yelling could be heard all the way in the kitchen. Jo stormed out, slamming the door.

Alex tore into the kitchen slamming everything around, ripping through the fridge, complaining about there not being anything to eat.

"Alex," said Meredith softly. "Jo loves you. She'll be back."

"Whatever," he replied still looking in the fridge.

"Don't act like you don't care. That's not you Alex," Meredith pressed.

"Don't, Mer. Just don't," said Alex shaking his head, grabbing a yogurt and heading back to his room.

Alex came back out around ten that night. Meredith and Cristina were watching a movie, eating popcorn, box of Kleenex in between them.

"Jesus, are you two watching the damn Notebook again? Why do you watch that movie over and over?"

"Shut up!" they snapped.

"I'm just makin' sure you weren't supposed to pick up Zo, that you didn't forget your daughter at Bailey's."

"No! She's spending the night. Come join us." Meredith moved over to leave a little space in between the two women. She reached out her arm signaling Alex to squeeze in. He sighed loudly in protest but ended up wedging in.

By the end of the movie, all three had gone through their share of Kleenex.

"Someone's vibrating," Cristina said going for her phone. "Not me."

"It's probably Wilson," said Alex slowly rising. "Hmmm, weird. Area code is my hometown in Iowa. They left a message," he said dialing his voicemail.

"Crap! Shit! My crazy brother tried to kill a nurse. They're kickin' him out. Crap. I'm gonna have to go to Iowa and find a new place for him. I don't need this right now!" Alex was looking at Meredith, his eyes saying so much more. Meredith knew about it all. She pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back.

"It's okay, Alex. It's going to be okay."

Alex buried his head on Meredith's shoulder. He didn't think he could take one more thing, not one more thing.

Meredith booked his flight asking Cristina about a hundred times if he was up to going. She'd called Jo to let her know what had happened. Wilson insisted on going with Alex and all was temporarily forgotten or put on hold. Jason decided not to press charges and was rewarded by being allowed to keep his job.

The day before the flight to Iowa, Jo showed up flustered and upset.

"Webber said I shouldn't take off right now. He said it wouldn't 'bode well' for my internship. He said I needed to 'dial down' the drama." Jo could see the disappointment in Alex's eyes.

"It's okay. It's my crappy family. I'll take care of it. It's fine." Alex wasn't fine. He thought of his sister, Amber trying to deal with it all. He saw the look she would have in her eyes...disappointment, hope. He knew he could never live up to that hope. A hope for a real brother who wouldn't rush in only to sweep back out again.

Alex didn't mention anything to Meredith or Cristina. They didn't need to be worrying about his problems. They'd already done so much. He took a cab to the airport refusing Meredith's offer to drive. "Meeting Jo at the airport," he'd lied.

He settled in on the plane trying to get comfortable. Maybe I can sleep a little, he thought. Sleep had evaded him the past couple of nights. Visions of Aaron trying to take out a nurse ruled his thoughts once his head hit the pillow. Damn, schizo, he thought with his eyes closed.

"Excuse me, sir. Is this seat taken?"

Alex smiled keeping his eyes shut.

"Sit your ass down, Grey," he said crooked grin spreading widely across his face.

* * *

**Meredith is kind of the best friend anyone could have. You knew she was going to be there for Alex. Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

"How'd you know?" asked Alex feeling relieved that he wasn't facing his crazy family drama alone. He didn't know how he'd even look at Amber. What was he going to say? Then there was Aaron. Apparently gone crazy. Well, crazier. He'd put his brother in an expensive, nice psychiatric facility. God knew he spent a big chunk of change on that every month. Now, had to find a new place. A place that was good. That would take Aaron.

"So, how'd you know?" he repeated.

"Jo asked me when your flight left. I got on stand by and here I am. Alex, why didn't you tell me? I'm your friend. I'm here for this kinda thing." She grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

"Yeah, thanks. You didn't have to do this, but thanks." It was about the closest Alex got to sentimental. "Hey, where's Zola?"

"Cristina volunteered."

"You left her with Yang? She hates kids!"

"Uh, I leave her with you and you say you can't stand kids," Meredith answered.

"But Yang really hates kids!"

"Did you just admit that you like kids? You did! You just said you love kids!"

"Whatever. You're delusional! I'm gonna have you committed too. Next to my brother."

"Shut up, Alex."

"Is it too late for you to get off?" asked Karev smiling. Meredith smiled and held his hand tighter. They spent the rest of the flight not talking much, both knew this would not be a fun trip. Alex finally dozed off, head resting on Meredith's shoulder.

Amber was waiting at the airport to pick her brother up. She seemed genuinely happy to see him.

Yeah, ready to drop this shit storm in my lap, thought Alex.

"This is my friend, Meredith," he said after hugging Amber awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you," his sister extended her hand but Meredith pulled her into a hug.

"Jeez, Mer. A hug?" Alex whispered on the way to the car.

Amber filled the two in on the Aaron incident on the ride to the hotel. It was uglier than expected. He'd slit a nurse's throat late one night and left her to die in a restroom. Luckily, the jugular was missed and she was going to fully recover. Unluckily, no place else was going to take him. At least no place good.

"Amber, you didn't have to do anything. I told you I'd take care of it."

"He's my brother," Amber said simply.

Silence. "Well... uh, thanks." Alex didn't know what else to say. He wanted to tell her it would be okay, everything would be okay. Her big brother was there and he would take care of all of it, of her. The words wouldn't come. Instead, he repeated, "Thanks."

"Alex, you look like shit. Have you been sick or something?" she peered at him knowing he was underweight, dark circles, cheeks more sunken than normal.

"A little. I'm better now, no big deal. Thanks for the freaking compliment," he laughed sharing a look with Meredith. Keep your damn mouth shut, Grey, he thought.

Amber dropped the two at the hotel, making arrangements to have them over for breakfast at her place in the morning.

"She's cute," said Meredith. "Seems sweet. And looks at you with those baby sister eyes. I can tell she's glad you're here."

"Because I'm such a freakin' great big brother."

"Don't say that. You're here, aren't you?" Meredith hooked her arm in his as they walked to check in.

"You go ahead," mumbled Alex, directing her to move in front of him.

"Alex, I don't have a room. It was so last minute. I figured I could just stay in yours."

"Oh, yeah, sure. I, I, just thought you'd want...whatever. It's great. No problem. Can we have the damn card key?" asked Alex handing his driver's license to the lady behind the desk.

They rode the elevator up to nine, Alex sweating profusely the whole time. Yes, Webber helped him get back on one, but he definitely didn't like it. Especially not all the way up to nine. Meredith told him about Zola's cast being covered in drawings since her friends were too little to write. Pictures of everything from flowers to cows to a mountain that looked like poop. Alex was laughing by the time they got off the elevator and headed to their room.

He slid the card key and held the door open for his friend. Meredith stopped in the middle of the room staring at something. Alex joined her to see what was wrong.

"Crap," he said staring at the one, king-sized bed.

"Do not worry about this. Don't unpack anything. I'll take care of this." He immediately called the front desk and was told that there was not one room available with two queen sized beds.

"Unbelievable! Freakin' unbelievable." Alex was rubbing his head, pacing back and forth.

"It's okay. No big deal. We've got bigger things to worry about tomorrow. C'mon sit, Alex," Meredith said patting the couch.

"You're right. Sorry. I'll sleep on the couch. I don't know what's the damn matter with me," he said nervously.

"I do. You're worried about your family, your sister, your brother. It's okay." Meredith rubbed Alex's back, his head down in his hands.

"We're ordering room service, then we'll watch a good movie, wake up refreshed and meet your sister in the morning."

"If you get any perkier, I'm gonna start calling you Kepner," teased Alex. "Meredith, thanks for comin'. I don't deserve it...you... but, uh, thanks."

That night Alex tossed and turned on the little couch that was barely meant to hold two people sitting.

"Alex! Quit sighing and turning over and over. Come in here. It's okay," Meredith called from the bed patting it loudly.

No way, thought Alex. "Sorry. I'm gonna quit moving around. Sorry."

Meredith sighed loudly, rolled over and went to sleep. Alex just froze on the couch trying not to move at all. Trying not to breathe too loudly. He finally got up at four and quietly slipped into the shower. Took an extra long, steaming hot one. He got out and felt for his suitcase in the pitch black room. Found it. He rummaged through feeling for a pair of boxers and T shirt. Success. He headed back to the bathroom slamming his toe on what must've been Meredith's suitcase.

"Shit!" he yelled stumbling forward against the wall. "Crap!" He was on all fours and started crawling the last few feet back to the bathroom. The light by Meredith's bed flipped on. He popped up, grabbing at the towel slipping from his waist.

"Crap," he repeated. "Sorry. Turn off the light and go back to sleep. It's early," stammered Alex precariously holding the towel in place, realizing he had no clothes on, and Meredith Grey was staring at him.

"Put some clothes on!" commanded Mer, turning off the light, blushing in the darkness. What is wrong with you, she thought. You've seen him naked plenty of times, and this time he wasn't really naked. He looked skinnier, she thought, and the scars just made her sad. But she had to admit, frat boy was pretty. Looks like a damn model, she thought with a smile dozing off.

Meredith woke abruptly sweating, face hot, dreaming of...what? Who? Oh crap, she thought. She'd been having a dream about her roommate and not a "your my friend" kind of dream. More like a "you look like a model" dream.

"You okay?" asked Alex rushing to her side. "Did you have a nightmare? You look upset."

"Um, uh, yes, a nightmare," answered Meredith looking at Alex in his boxers and T shirt. Form fitting T shirt. Pull it together, she thought. "I'm fine. Go back to the couch."

"Okay. Whatever." Alex knew she had probably been dreaming about Derek. About all their lost years, the happiness that could've been. Totally sucks, he thought.

The breakfast went well once the initial awkwardness faded. Meredith and Amber were acting like sisters, teasing Alex, making fun of all his faults. He had no idea he had so many.

"Has he always eaten with his mouth open?" asked Meredith gasping for air.

"Always!" laughed Amber. "Mom used to get so mad. It never helped though. And...dad. Dad." Smile was gone in a flash replaced by a look of sadness.

"Ha. Yeah, dad tried to break me of it, but didn't work either. Right?" Alex asked his sister with his mouth completely full little bits of food falling out.

The three laughed, but there was something in the Karev eyes not lost on Meredith. After breakfast Alex hit the phone while the ladies did the dishes.

"So what did your dad do?" asked Meredith not wanting to drop it. Alex had told her so much, but she knew nowhere near all of it.

"Let's just say that Alex took a lot. More than any kid should, so that Aaron and I wouldn't have to." Amber had that sad look on her face again. "Physical stuff."

Meredith didn't know what to say. I'm sorry, seemed so empty.

"It's no wonder he took off to college, then medical school, then Seattle. It all worked out though. He would've never met you if he hadn't left," Amber said perking up smiling at her new friend.

"Oh, no, Amber. Alex and I are just friends. Well, like best friends. I mean I love him and all, but totally in a friends kinda way," Meredith rambled.

"This is freaking crap!" yelled the peds surgeon throwing the phone on the floor.

"What did they say?" asked Amber already knowing the answer to her question.

"Which place? The first, second, third, or twentieth?" yelled Alex mad at no one and everyone at the same time. He took a deep, loud breath. "I'm sorry, Amber. This isn't your fault. I didn't mean to yell at you. Sorry."

"Let me call Webber and see if he knows anyone, if he can pull some strings." The calm in Meredith's voice made Alex think that it would be okay. His crazy brother would find a not so crazy hospital to take him.

Meredith hung up. "Richard's on it. He seemed to think he could help."

"Thanks, Mer."

"You're welcome. I hate to mention this, but... Do you think we should go see your brother? Aaron. See how he's doing? Talk to his doctors."

Alex could feel his blood pressure rising. He had to remind himself that Meredith was helping, she didn't deserve to be attacked. She didn't deserve any of this, not her freaking family.

"I guess," he said quietly.

Amber and Meredith looked at each other in shock.

"You can get those looks off your faces. Let's go," he said getting up.

At the hospital, everyone was much nicer than expected. After all, this was the family of the man who tried to kill a nurse, one of their own.

Alex went in to see Aaron first. He wanted to make sure it would be okay for Amber. She'd already been through enough crap, he thought. He stayed in for a long time, a really long time.

At first, Amber and Meredith were quiet. Finally, Amber asked, "So what's wrong with my brother? He's got cancer, right? You can tell me."

"What? No! God no!" protested Grey. "He's not sick. He was hurt, injured, but he's better now. Getting better. He didn't lie to you Amber."

"What happened to him? What was wrong with him?"

Meredith went through the whole ordeal again, the tree, the broken body, slow recovery. For some reason, she didn't sugar coat it. Alex's own sister deserved the truth. The truth of how close he'd come to death.

"Shit," she said. "A tree?" she asked, quizzical look on her face.

Meredith looked at her, not expecting that. They looked at each other for a few seconds before erupting in laughter.

Alex came out of Aaron's room looking more tired than before. He stared at the two women completely confused. Yeah, Grey laughed at funerals, but Amber? She was twisted too?

"What gives?" he asked. Yeah, bro slit someone's throat...freaking hysterical. No place will take you, hilarious.

"A tree almost killed you?" questioned Amber getting up, still laughing lightly.

She walked to her brother and hugged him. Alex stood limply immobile, arms hanging straight down.

"You didn't think I should be called?" she slapped him across the chest sharply. "What an ass."

"Ow!" Alex complained rubbing his chest. "Sorry?" His crooked grin made everything okay and Amber pulled him in again. This time he wrapped his arms around her tightly, glad he had one person in his family not crazy. Well, not completely crazy.

They went to dinner that evening with Meredith thoroughly enjoying watching the siblings talk, laugh, rib each other. She heard about how Aaron was doing so much better. So weird how schizophrenia worked. Could be long intervals of time where you wouldn't even know something was wrong, then, an episode. An episode that involved a throat slit.

Webber called during dinner to tell Alex he'd pulled the biggest freaking string ever, actually a rope, and got Aaron into one of the best facilities in Iowa. It would cost Karev an arm and a leg in fees, but it was truly the best.

"This is like the frosting on the cake!" Meredith said, huge smile on her face.

"I agree, Kepner," teased Alex.

"Okay, stop that right now. I'm not like April at all. She's perky all the time. I have to work at it."

"She wasn't so perky when she had Avery beat the crap outta me," laughed Alex rubbing his chin with the memory.

"Uh, April didn't tell Jackson to beat you up. She just went running to him, crying, when you upset her. She was probably perky when she told him. Through her tears."

"Hold up. You made this perky girl cry?" asked Amber trying to catch up.

"It was after I came here last time," explained Alex. "Still wondering why Jackson unleashed that can of whoop ass."

"Clueless," said Meredith. "They like each other. Duh. Can't you see it?"

"Wait. I thought she was engaged to that guy who did the dorky song and dance thing. Paramedic McDork." Alex snickered at the memory.

"Flash mob," corrected Meredith. "The dance thing is called a flash mob," she explained seeing Karev's confused expression.

"Whatever. Well, if they like each other why don't they do somethin' about it. Freakin' kids," he muttered. "Life's short," he added, immediately regretting the words.

The look on Meredith's face said that she'd never heard truer words. She had the look of loss... of Derek. She did think of her husband, but she also flashed to George, to Alex and how close he'd coming to joining O'Malley. Life was definitely short.

"Sorry," said Alex softly, not knowing when he'd ever apologized so much.

"No, you're right. April and Jackson should definitely say something to each other, while they can." Meredith noticed Amber looking at her, strange expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"April and Jackson?" asked Amber.

"Yes," answered Meredith.

"Who wants dessert? The picture of the cheesecake looks incredible," interrupted Alex with forced enthusiasm. Did I just describe cheesecake as incredible, he thought.

"Sure, Kepner. We can order dessert. I'll even pay," teased Meredith, smile back on her face.

Back at the hotel room, Alex took a shower first, this time remembering to bring in boxers and a T shirt. Under the hot water, he wondered if it was possible to fall asleep in the shower standing up. He thought it just might happen. He'd slept maybe one hour the night before, and it had caught up with him.

He got out toweling off his hair roughly and found Meredith face timing with Zola. He joined them glad to see the beautiful little girl, realizing he missed her terribly. He promised ice cream treats as soon as he returned, but don't tell mom. Grey swatted at him playfully.

Meredith was next to shower. The hot water felt so good. Lathering up, she realized that this trip hadn't been at all what she was dreading. She'd met Alex's sister, liked her, and Aaron didn't try to kill anyone. Overall, a good trip, she mused.

Meredith exited the bathroom, towel drying her hair as well. "Alex, I really like..." she began before abruptly stopping. She smiled at the sight of her friend fast asleep on the bed, sprawled on top of the covers, snoring lightly. She pushed him softly to one side and tugged at the covers, placing them on top of him.

She brushed her teeth and headed to the couch. Two minutes on it convinced her that Alex was as crazy as his brother for staying there all night. She got up and slipped into the bed, scooting as far away from Karev as possible.

In the morning, Alex awoke to the feel of a soft, warm body pressed up against him, someone's leg draped over his. Mmmm, felt good, he thought drowsily. He opened his eyes slowly trying to remember where he was.

Crap. Crap, crap, crap. He rolled over slowly and saw the sleeping face of Meredith two inches from his. Oh crap, he thought again. He moved to the edge of his side, stirring Meredith a little.

"Uh, huh," she mumbled in her sleep, rolling closer to Alex, draping that damn leg over his again.

He was stuck. He couldn't move or she would wake up. Wake up and find herself practically on top of him. He was definitely stuck.

It seemed like an eternity, but Meredith finally moved a little, giving some signs of waking up. Alex could feel her stirring. She snuggled in closer, both legs pretty much straddling him. Oh crap. He was liking it a little too much. No, no, no. Think of something disgusting, something awful...Kepner naked. No, no, that was making matters worse. Yang. Yes, Yang naked. No, making the situation grow, so to speak. Webber. Yes, Richard Webber naked. Yes, yes, definitely doing the trick. Everything back down to size, back to normal.

"Hey, good morning," whispered Meredith opening her eyes, seeing Alex staring at her.

"Uh, sorry," replied Alex knowing Grey was going to freak out when she realized where her legs were and how they were moving up and down against his legs. He had the sinking feeling that he was going to get blamed for this. "Sorry," he repeated.

"For what?" asked Meredith enjoying the feel of his skin, the look of fear in his eyes, the look of something else in his eyes. What was it? Longing. Definitely longing.

* * *

**Okay, she's been alone for a looong time. Who can resist Karev? Who? Please do leave a review before you leave. Love your feedback! So much fun to read, and see that people love Grey's as much as I do. Where do you think this is going? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you're still enjoying the story. Thank you to those who've reviewed!**

* * *

"Wh - whoa! H- hold up," stammered Alex pushing as far away from Meredith as he could. Her legs followed him, as he pushed farther away. Pushed himself right on the floor.

"Crap!" he yelled landing on his side.

"What are you doing? Come back up here," commanded Meredith peering over the side of the bed, hair falling slightly in her face. She was smiling at him which only made Alex more afraid.

"No freaking way," said Alex from the floor, scooting to where he could make his escape. Right now wedged between the wall and the bed.

Meredith went to the end of the bed and hung her head over again blocking his way.

"Don't be a big baby and get back up here, Alex."

Alex slowly got back on the bed, not sure what was going on, at a total loss for words. He got on at the very edge and pulled the sheet up to his chin. He avoided looking at his friend. The way that hair was hanging loose and messy, he didn't need Mr. Happy getting happy again.

Who's the damn girl, thought Meredith.

"Alex, it's been two years. Two long years of me being sad, of me completely focused on Zola, of me doing nothing for...me." Meredith hadn't planned any of this, hadn't really thought of telling Alex any of this. But being in this hotel room with just him was stirring up emotions Meredith thought were buried, buried forever. Seeing him out of the shower, so vulnerable on this trip, it was awakening something in her she thought was dead.

"Meredith. You know how I feel about you, but this is crazy, freaking crazy." Alex wasn't moving and definitely not looking at her.

"Why? I love you. You love me. Why can't we do something? Please, Alex."

Oh my God, thought Alex. Meredith Grey is begging me for sex. I've gotta get my ass out of here. Now.

"Alex, say something. You're making me feel, feel...like a fool." Meredith was trying to get Alex to look at her, but he kept his eyes on the ceiling, sheet pulled up to his chin, not moving.

"Mer, you're no fool. You're a hot chick. A hot mom," Alex began turning his head slowly to make eye contact with his best friend. "But you've never had any, well, any interest in me like that. Ever. I mean you've done it with a lot of guys, but never wanted to with me."

"I want to now. And it hasn't been that many. And like you're one to judge me. I feel like you're judging me!"

"You even did it with O'Malley. Freaking George! But never one hint that you wanted to with me. What gives? Why now?"

"You know what? Forget it! Forget I said anything! Forget all of this!" Meredith rolled over feeling a wetness on her face trying to will the tears away. He cannot see me crying, please tears, go away.

"Mer, don't cry. Don't freaking cry, please." Alex rolled closer to his friend pulling on her shoulder, trying to turn her to him. She wouldn't budge. He rubbed her shoulder feeling the up and down motion of her crying.

"Meredith, I just don't want you regretting this later. I feel like you're gonna think it was a huge mistake and then think I'm a huge damn mistake." Alex could feel her cries lessening. "You and Zo are about all I have. You're the best things in my pathetic, freakin' life. I can't lose you! Not to this."

Meredith rolled over, eyes already red and puffy, nose stuffed. "You're so stupid, Alex. You are the best thing in our lives. Zola and I love you. How could someone my daughter loves so much be a mistake?" Meredith felt a new round of tears forming.

Alex thought that may have been the nicest thing anyone had ever said about him. Ever. He could feel his own eyes filling with a little extra wetness. Damn you, Grey, he thought. He had no idea what to say, so instead of talking he did the next best thing.

Alex grabbed Meredith's face and pulled her in roughly for a kiss. It was classic Karev falling into what he was comfortable with, good at. Meredith responded with a passion Alex wasn't expecting. He pulled away slightly, both looking at each other a little shell shocked. She pulled his face in slowly, while moving hers in just as slow. Their lips barely touched this time, She pulled his mouth firmer to hers, this time kissing him with full force, months of attraction unleashing with one movement.

Meredith knew things were finally coming out, way the hell out in the open. Seeing Alex injured, so broken, had shaken her to the core. She'd been slow to admit anything other than friendship, but in the last few days she wasn't denying her feelings to herself.

And now, she wasn't denying anything to Alex. She pressed her lips into his as if her life depended on it. He found his hands in her hair caressing her neck, moving down her back. The deeper the kisses got, the further his hands ventured down the side of her neck moving quickly now down her back. God, the curve of her back was unreal, Alex thought, letting himself go, all doubts thrown to the side with their clothes.

She was on top of him using her mouth in ways that Alex didn't think Meredith had even heard of. He would've been embarrassed if he weren't in such ecstasy. He felt a release he hadn't experienced since... when? It was the complete satisfaction of intertwining bodies, caring for someone else more than yourself, a feeling of love radiating throughout your body. Yes, since Izzie, he thought. It's been a long time.

Alex flipped over on top of Meredith vowing to make her feel like she hasn't felt in years. She wanted this, asked for this. He was going to make her glad she did.

Meredith was very glad. She lay on her back panting heavily, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body, totally spent.

"Tell me were good," said Alex, worry setting in.

"More than good. Now shut up before you ruin it," commanded Mer not wanting to hear one word.

Alex flashed his crooked smile and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before rolling on his back. Meredith could only laugh.

The pair showered and barely made it to lunch with Amber before hopping on a plane to Seattle. Amber was sad to see her brother go and found a kindred spirit in Meredith.

"You are coming to Seattle for Christmas, Amber. Non negotiable. Alex is buying your ticket."

"Yes! I can't wait to meet Zola!" Amber could only laugh at the thought of Alex trying to wrangle in the little girl who sounded part brat and part diva.

Meredith and Alex didn't talk much on the plane. Alex was afraid of "ruining it" whatever IT was. He opted instead to fall asleep on Mer's shoulder again.

Meredith felt a comfort in having him so close, on her really, feeling the rise and fall of his breath. It was a comfort she hadn't felt in two years; it was a comfort in the warmth she could feel emanating from his body. She pulled him in closer and closed her eyes dreaming of things that didn't involve the hospital or her daughter for once.

Once they landed, reality began to set in. What did this mean? Alex didn't know how to act around his friend all of a sudden. He was helping her with her bags, getting doors for her on the way out, acting awkward and goofy in ways he never had before.

"Alex, just stop. You've never gotten a door for me before, don't start now."

"Uh, sorry, Mer. I don't know what to do with you, I mean how to act with you. We need to talk. I'm acting like a freakin' sixth grader," he said exasperated.

"We'll talk. Everything's fine, more than fine. We'll work it out, Alex," Meredith reassured locking her arm in his. She looked at the fear in his eyes and felt certain that nothing had been a mistake. The vulnerable look in his eyes made her more sure that she would never regret what happened.

On the way to the house, they picked up Zola, and she was non-stop talking, telling about all the fun her and Aunt Bay-wee had. Apparently, they watched Yo Gabba Gabba so many times that she could recite the entire episode and was doing so right now...over and over. Of course, Alex thought this showed how brilliant she was, that she could restate all of it from memory. Meredith just rolled her eyes laughing as the two started singing, "Keep your hands to yourself!" She also wished it would sink in and her daughter would actually do that and not get so many visits to the "thinking chair" in her daycare class.

Alex was anxiously waiting for Zo to wind down and go to bed, so he could talk to his best friend, uh, more than friend, whatever they were now. The little girl was not going down anytime soon, so happy to have her mom and uncle back home.

Finally she passed out in the living room. She was running around one minute, reached for her sippy cup of milk, took two sips, laid down on the rug, lifted her head twice, and then was out. Alex carried her to her little toddler bed tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead. Meredith watched from the doorway, feeling a tug at her heart, going in to kiss Zo once Alex came out.

Alex caught her in the hallway bringing her in for a kiss. He'd been wanting to do that all day before he finally gave in to the urge. He felt like he needed one more kiss before they had their talk and Meredith told him they'd made a huge mistake, it couldn't happen again, it was over...before it even started. So yes, stealing a kiss may have been wrong, but he didn't care.

Meredith held Alex's hand and led him to the kitchen table. Alex took a deep breath, here it comes.

"What are you thinking?" Mer asked the nervous doctor sitting before her.

"What do you want me to be thinkin'?" Alex asked nervously.

Meredith laughed loudly. "Okay, I'll start. I don't regret one thing. Not one damn thing."

Alex exhaled finally. How long have I been holding that in, he thought.

"I loved Derek. Love Derek," she continued. Alex held his breath again, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "But I love you too."

No kidding, he thought. Like a brother. Whatever.

"I love the way you love Zola. I love the way you will do anything for your tiny-human patients. I love the way you rush off to Iowa to help your family. I love the way you will do anything for those you love."

Oh crap. Definitely sounded like someone in the friend zone, he thought. Here comes the part about us being better as friends.

"But I also love the way you look with just a towel. I love the way you look up at me when you're kissing my neck. I love the way you touch every part of my body. I love you, all of you, Alex."

Alex released his breath again, crooked grin spreading across his face. He got up and knelt by Meredith, his face so close to hers. He buried his head in her chest feeling tears forming but not able to stop them. She rubbed his back only making him lose it a little more.

"Why do I turn into a freakin' girl around you, Grey?" he asked finally able to speak. "Love you, Mer," he said softly.

She stood up and led him to her bedroom. It wasn't much of a talk, but it would do for now. Enough talk for the night.

The next day, both were expected at the hospital and the dreamy fog they were both in full of happy smiles and rainbows was lifted. As soon as Alex walked in, he was met by Jo.

Crap. Jo. I am officially the douche. Peckwell hits girls, but I do something as bad. I cheat on them, thought Alex. He knew he had to be straight with her, but it was going to be rough. That damn happy look on her face, the expectant way she wrapped her arms around him. That beautiful face he'd imagined would be in his life for a long time. Forever? He'd wished for something with the intern for so long and now finally had it.

The only thing that made him think he could let her go, that he was capable of that, was the nagging thought of how he didn't even think of Jo when he was in the hotel room with Meredith. He knew that increased his douche status, but he had to be honest with himself. He'd told Mer that she and Zola were the best things in his life. Not Jo. He didn't remember feeling that way, feeling such intense, whatever it was, since...Izzie, not Jo.

"How did it go? Your brother?" asked Jo knowing something was terribly wrong. It was written all over Alex's face. That I just ate a lemon and it's caused severe stomach cramps look he was trying to hide with a fake grin.

"Jo, we've gotta talk. Tonight. When do you get off?" he asked pulling himself free of her grip. She noticed the way he unattached himself from her arms and knew immediately this had something to do with her, not his bat shit crazy family.

"Seven thirty. What is it, Alex? What's going on?" she asked not wanting to wait until tonight. Not thinking she could wait till then.

"Uh, not here. When you get off, we'll talk, okay?" he was officially stammering and his arms were crossed. He never did that.

"No, I don't think I can wait until then. You're scaring me. What is it?" she put her hand on her hip defensively.

"I think we should slow things down, Jo. The tree, Jason, all of it was so fast," Alex muttered looking down, not able to make eye contact. The guilt coming from deep within was making him lose his nerve. He couldn't do this to her. He'd promised to be there for her, take care of her. Crap.

"What the hell happened in Iowa? You and I were becoming an actual couple, and now you're saying we moved too fast? I don't believe this!" Jo felt the tears streaming down her face burning like acid. She didn't want those tears. She wanted them less than she wanted the peds surgeon standing in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Jo. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Any man would kill to..." Alex's words were cut short by the hard slap of Jo's hand meeting his face. Twice.

* * *

What do you think? Is this the end of Jo and Alex? Please leave a review before you leave, so much fun to read.


End file.
